


To Save a Guild

by hohomimi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohomimi/pseuds/hohomimi
Summary: Magu Mhorre, a pugilist miqo'te, wakes up in a locked room of her own guild with a piercing headache. She finds out that the roegadyn warrior, Weggfar, has defeated the guild master Hamon Holyfist and taken control of the pugilist guild.
Relationships: Original Female Character / Roegadyn NPC
Kudos: 23





	To Save a Guild

**Author's Note:**

> ** This is my first work. Please leave any feedback if you have it. **  
> // CW -- HEAVY NON CON / RAPE ELEMENTS, MILD VIOLENCE //

Magu Mhorre woke up with a piercing headache. The slim miqo’te blinked several times as she sat up and gathered her bearings. She recognized her surroundings instantly; she sat square on the floor in the middle of one of the living quarters in her guild. The left side of her head throbbed, and she pulled a hand to the side in response.

_“What happened…?”_ , she thought to herself. The pugilist pulled herself off the ground slowly, every movement she made caused her body to groan in response. She took a few steps across the room to the door and pulled on the handle. It had been chained shut from the outside.

_“What the hell is going on?!”_ , Magu stepped back in shock. She heard coarse laughter from outside.

“Hey! The miqo’te wench is awake. Someone get the boss.” a man called out from the other side.

Magu recognized that voice. She took a couple steps back and sat down on the floor as memories came flooding back.

_“Of course, the match… Oh god!”_ The guild master, Hamon Holyfist, had been challenged by a roegadyn warrior, Weggfar. In his prime, Hamon had quickly and easily won that fight, but Hamon was no longer the young man that he was. When Hamon was quickly struck down, all the pugilists standing by had taken to arms and jumped into battle with the group of bandits. The pugilist’s guild had grown complacent in recent years, and they were no match the bandits.

Magu’s ears perked up as she heard three sets of heavy footsteps walk down the corridor outside of her room, and she waited in anticipation as the chain was undone and the doors swung open.

“Ahahaha! So, the brave little miqo’te is finally awake! Quite a hit you took out there!” Weggfar said with a crooked grin across his face. Magu furrowed her brow and snarled at him. She needed to think of something, quick. Weggfar was a tall, burly roegadyn who usually wore heavy metal armor and wielded a massive battle axe, but right now he had forgone the armor and axe for a simple linen shirt and pants. Weggfar nearly took up the entire doorframe, but behind him Magu could see two Hyur who once belonged to the puglist’s guild.

“Hey now, don’t give me that look! Let’s get along, shall we?” Weggfar said with the same shit-eating grin. Magu’s scowl deepened.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

Weggfar burst out laughing. He took a moment to look Magu up and down. The miqo’te was rather short, with jet-black hair pulled into a rough ponytail. She had been a part of the pugilist guild for several years now, and as such had a lean physique from constant training. She wore simple clothes; a pair of black shorts and a draped top held down at the waist by a belt.

Magu felt her face fluster as Weggfar’s gaze hovered around her chest, and the roegadyn noticed.

“Guhahaha, what? Can a _guild master_ not be in his own guild?!” he guffawed. Magu took a confused step back.

“Guild master? What are you talking about?!”

“Don’t ya remember? You watched that useless old man drop to the ground like a pile of bricks! Nobody as incompetent as that could ever run as guild as _prestigious_ as this! Especially not if he’s in charge of such… _fine specimens_ such as yerself.” Magu’s ears bent backwards as she narrowed her gaze at the roegadyn. Hamon Holyfist had been like a father to her; he had taken her in years ago after she was left to the streets of Ul’dah. Ever since then, she had trained underneath him and become the pugilist she is now.

“Shut your mouth, fiend.”, she hissed at him. Weggfar laughed.

“Guhahaha! Did I hit a nerve? You know what I’m saying holds water. That old bastard hasn’t been anything but talk since before you were a kitten! Guhahaha!!”

Magu saw an opportunity as Weggfar tilted his head back and let out a guffaw. She dashed past him, figuring that without his axe, the warrior was essentially defenseless. One of the two hyur stepped out from where he was standing into her path. She knew him, a recruit from the pugilist guild, and she knew she could take him. Magu did not have her cesti, but she reasoned she would be able to stagger him long enough to dash out of the room. She reeled her arm back, and-

“Aack!” Magu’s though was cut short as she was yanked back by the cuff of her shirt. Weggfar pulled her back to his chest and put a burly forearm across her neck, holding her still.

“Now, now, that won’t do! I do love me a fighting spirit, but we can’t let you out of here, can we boys?” The three of them started cackling.

“Let…. go of me!” Magu said through struggled breaths.

“Bwahaha, I don’t think that’s going to happen. Y’see, I’m the guild master now, and that means you gotta listen to me, don’t it?” Magu struggled against his strength, to no avail. 

“Well, my boys and I’ll find a way to make ya listen, at least. You’ll do what we want, won’t ya?” Weggfar reached a burly hand in between the miqo’te’s thighs. “If you can understand my meaning.”

Magu whimpered at his touch, which invited another round of cackles from the three men.

“I… I won’t do a thing you…. say!” she managed to make out. Weggfar chuckled, and let his hand wander a little more.

“I think ya will, you’d regret the consequences if ya don’t.”

“I’d rather die than serve scum like you!” she belted out. The roegadyn placed a couple of fingers on her crotch.

“Rest assured girlie, my boys won’t lay a finger on ya. To be honest, you really struck my fancy. I can’t say the same about all the other little pugilists we got locked up…”

Magu inhaled sharply. The pugilist guild had become as family to her during her time there. She couldn’t let any harm come to them.

“Don’t you do… a thing to them!” she howled.

“Don’t make me laugh girlie! We won’t do a thing to them as long as you do what we say, at least, won’do anything more than we already done!” Weggfar started cackling once again.

Magu felt a wave of heat rush over her as rage and embarrassment flooded her face. She felt Weggfar’s grasp between her thighs tighten and used this as a distraction to break free of his hold. She spun around and placed a solid punch to the chest of the brawny roegadyn. He barely budged, and in response gave the tiny miqo’te a swift gut punch that sent her crumpling to the floor. She could hear the three men guffawing as she lay on the floor.

“This little wench doesn’t give up!” Weggfar howled, “Listen here, girly, either ya do what I want, or yer little pugilist friends eat it. I mean it!”

Magu clenched her teeth as she tried to focus her hazy gaze on the floorboards. She could barely make out any details, her vision fading in and out. She was swiftly brought back to her senses as she heard the distinctive sound of a belt buckle being undone and watched as the roegadyn’s linen pants dropped to the floor.

“… What?” she asked helplessly, never taking her eyes off the floor. Weggfar chortled.

“What? What do ya mean, what? Didya really think we were going to have ya do manual labor? Maybe lift a few boxes around?” Weggfar reached a hand down and grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze upwards.

The warrior had fully removed his trousers and undergarments, and his erect cock was in full view. Magu tried to look away, but Weggfar forced her gaze back. His cock was far large, far larger than any Magu had seen for that matter. Its girth was that of her wrist, and its length was nearly that of her forearm. A thick vein ran along its length from a thick bush of red hair to the tip. A little bit of precum sat at the entrance. Magu gulped nervously.

“Well? What are ya waiting for? Wrap those slutty lips around it!” Weggfar demanded. His cock shuddered. Truthfully, he had been dying to get a taste of the miqo’te since the first time he saw her in the pugilist guild.

“Fuck…. Fuck you.” Magu said gruffly. She was pulled up to her knees, and the roegadyn’s cock sat nearly parallel to her face.

“We both know what happens if ya don’t do what I want, and we both know you don’t want that.” Weggfar had his customary shit-eating grin plastered across his face. “Get to it, whore!”

Magu couldn’t think of anything but the people she had come to love in the guild. How Chuchuto had always been on her side on every mission they went on, or about Gagaruna and all the stories she had to share. She thought about Popori, and Josias, and she thought of Hamon. _“I can’t let anything happen to them.”_

She thought to make another dash for it, but she had learned that lesson the hard way. The girl averted her gaze from the man’s massive member, ashamed of the situation she was in. Weggfar was fully exposed to her, she could easily attack his move vulnerable spot, but she didn’t dare put her comrades at risk. Her ears twitched. Magu felt something stir deep inside of her. Was it dread?

Magu closed her eyes. _“How did it all come to this,”_ she wondered, _“Why is this happening?”_ Magu gulped once more, as if to swallow her pride, and quickly and unceremoniously wrapped her plump lips around the tip of the warrior’s cock. The two men who were standing watch now also had their cocks out and were standing idly by stroking themselves.

“Bwahahahaaa! There she is, nice and easy. Go on!”

She slid down his length, but only got about a third of the way down before she begun to gag. He tasted horrid, and she could feel his meat pulsate in her jaw. She had never considered the possibility of taking a partner while she was training under Hamon- she scarcely had time to consider much of anything besides her training- but she had never imagined it to be this!

“Go on girly, move yer head a little!” Weggfar exclaimed. He put on of his burly hands on the back of her neck and guided her up and down his shaft. She thought to give a response, but all that came out was a mindless “uck, uck, uck” noise. Soon the bandit took his hand off her head, and she continued going back and forth along his cock, hands on the man’s naked thighs. Drool dripped down her jaw and puddled at the floor.

_“Gods, this smell!_ ”, she thought to herself. It was overwhelming, a mixture of salt and sweat, and was driving her mad.

“Uuuhhh, yes! Just like that, girly!” he muttered. Magu heard one of the men behind her groan in pleasure, and her embarrassment only grew stronger. She continued to choke on the thick cock in her mouth, back and forth in a constant rhythm. With each stroke, she felt like he was getting larger inside of her. Weggfar reached down and grabbed at the miqo’te’s top, pulling it down and revealing her breasts. The men let out a triumphant chuckle.

In any other circumstance, Magu might have been proud of her assets. Though she was well toned, she kept many of the seductive features that men often fawned over. Her breasts were plump and smooth, not too small and not too big, and her hips were well filled out. She often impressed even herself when she would gaze in the mirror.

“Hoho, who knew that this little slut could have such a nice rack. Hmph!” Weggfar’s quip was cut short as he let out a quick moan and refocused on the blowjob. The room was filled with the loud sounds of the miqo’te girl’s “uck, uck, uck” as she slowly got further and further down the shaft, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, Weggfar grabbed the back of the girl’s head and pulled her face all the way down to the base. He held her there for what felt like minutes, the head of his cock poking down into her throat. Tears streamed down her face- she had never felt shame like this before. Her eyes shot wide open and her tail went straight up into the air. Weggfar looked down at the tiny miqo’te girl choking on the entirety of his length, and they made eye contact for a brief second, sending the man into a fit of laughter.

“Look at you! _Hrnng!_ What a fucking slut!”

“Boss! I’m at my limit!” one of the men strained out from behind. Weggfar chuckled and ripped his cock out of the miqo’te’s mouth and spun her around. Magu desperately gasped for air as the hyur spurt a stream of salty, thick cum directly into her mouth. She quickly clamped her mouth shut as the man shot the rest of his load onto her face, glazing her pretty features. She opened her mouth to spit it out, but the man clamped her jaw shut.

“Swallow it, ya little wench.” She begrudgingly complied, gulping loudly as she did.

“Now clean the lad off!”, Weggfar shouted from behind her. She looked up at the man, who was grinning wildly at her. He couldn’t have been a year or two older than her and had been recruited to the guild not three months before now. He stood with his cock directly in front of her face, which she resentfully took into her mouth. It was incredibly salty. She went up and down the length, choking as she went.

“Gufahahaha! I’d say the little whore likes it; don’t you think?!” Weggfar shouted out from behind her. Her ears flattened, and she continued polishing off the cock in front of her.

_“What is going on with me?”_ she wondered. She reached between her thighs and felt just how wet she had become. _“There is no way he is right. Absolutely not way in hell!”_

She was enraged at herself for becoming aroused in a situation like this, she felt as though her body was betraying her. She took the man’s cock out of her mouth and swallowed loudly once more. Weggfar loudly cleared his throat, and she turned around to see he had moved to a large chair and sat with his legs spread wide, cock still erect in between them. He beckoned her over to him, and after a moment of hesitation, she turned around and crawled over to him.

With her standing on all fours, he beckoned to his cock. Reluctantly, she began to lick along the length of his shaft. She began gingerly at first but began to pick up the pace as Weggfar asked. She worked her way from the tip all the way to his base, looking upwards from time to time with wide eyes to see the roegadyn with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Put it in between your tits, girl.” he demanded. She looked at him confused- she had never seen anything like that- and he repeated what he said. She got up onto her knees and placed her breasts around his cock. He exhaled and began to thrust into her tits. Blood rushed to her face; this was a completely different sensation than the blowjobs she had just given.

“Making me do all the work, I see.” He looked down at her expectantly. “Suck on the tip, you slut!”

Magu whimpered and immediately got to work on the tip of his cock, sticking it into her mouth and following it up and down with the rhythm of his thrusts. She tasted the distinct flavor of precum coming out the tip. Eventually he stopped thrusting, leaving her to bob up and down with her entire torso. The usually gruff roegadyn tilted his head back and closed his eyes- he was enjoying this immensely.

_“When did I become so obedient?”_ she thought to herself. She was shocked at how easily she was taking commands, but she was hesitant to ignore them. She had no clue where here friends were, or if he was even telling the truth about them. For all she knew, they could already be dead! Magu quickly dismissed that thought- she’d rather not believe it.

“Stand up, girly.” Weggfar said. She complied, rising to her feet. Even while he was sitting down, she barely reached eye level with the gigantic roe. His face twisted into a grin, and he reached his burly hand out and grabbed her tit. She shuddered. She had never had anyone touch her like this.

_“What is wrong with me?”_

“I want you to call me guild master from here on out, ya hear?” He grabbed her tiny hands and guided them onto his cock. “You can do that, surely!”

“I will never call you that, bastard!” Magu choked back a sob. Weggfar let out a tremendous laugh.

“Surprised you can still put up such a fight while covered in spunk, cat!” Magu felt her face heat up, and she looked away. Weggfar gestured to his cock, “We aren’t done here quite yet; you still haven’t finished your job!”

The miqo’te begun stroking the thick cock up and down, feeling the saliva-slick skin move around the hard muscle underneath in her palm and looking away from the man. She could barely fit her hand around his monstrous girth. Weggfar cackled again.

“Yer gonna have ta do a lot more than just that, kitty!” Weggfar reached to pull off the girl’s shorts, but she quickly shoved the man’s hands away from her and glared at him. Weggfar furled his brow. “What’s wrong? Didjya think you’d just suck some cocks and save your friends?? Surely ya knew this was coming!”

Magu looked away in shame, and Weggfar used that opportunity to rip away the thin, elastic shorts the girl was wearing. She barely reacted, simply basked in the shame of it all. The rest of her clothing fell away with her bottoms. Weggfar took in the sight of the now fully exposed miqo’te standing in front of him. Magu looked away in shame.

Weggfar reached out and stuck two fingers between her thighs, feeling how wet she had become. He chuckled to himself.

“Bend over and give my boys a show?” Weggfar demanded with a smile. Magu shot him a horrified look; she hated the idea of becoming something for these fiends to ogle at. She stood there defiantly for a few seconds, until Weggfar reminded her; “Cmon now, girly, you know what’ll happen if you don’t.”

Magu scowled at him, and, with a little hiss, bent down and showed the ruffians her womanhood. The two men let out a hearty cheer as she did. Her face was brushed up against the roegadyn’s burly cock, and she glared up at Weggfar as he began giving her curt orders.

“Play with yourself, slut.” Weggfar said, and she reluctantly complied, reaching a hand in between her thighs and spreading apart her pink folds. She had touched herself before, albeit in the privacy of her own chambers. The roegadyn above her was grinning. “Keep on working my cock”

Weggfar loved the view. He stared down with a smirk plastered across his face as the miqo’te girl worked up and down his shaft with her tongue. She stared up at his face defiantly; a gesture much less impactful considering the semen glazing her features. Her body was slim, curving outwards at the hips to make the kind of plump ass that would turn the head of even the most stoic Paladin. After a few minutes of this, Weggfar pulled Magu to her feet.

“Well then, my little kitty, why don’t you sit your slutty little ass down on my lap and we can have some real fun.” Magu choked back a scream at his words. This was the very last situation in which she wanted to lose her innocence.

“I’ll never do anything like that! Not with a man as brutish as you!” She screamed at him, forgetting for a moment her shameful situation. Weggfar threw his head back, howling with laughter.

“You don’t have a choice, kitty! Come on now!” He gestured to his cock, and added with a smile, “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“How do I know you’ll keep your promise? How do I know you haven’t already kill…. That you haven’t killed them all?!” Magu could barely choke out those words without wailing. She didn’t want it to be true. Weggfar simply looked in her eyes with a grin.

“Look now, girly. Would we go through all that trouble if we were lying?” he replied slyly, “Besides, haven’t we gone too far to quit now?”

Magu opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. He was right, she had already been made these men’s plaything. If this was her only shot at keeping her friends safe, then…

Her long ears twitched back as she was spun around by the grinning roe and pulled close. She could now feel his girth brush against her ass, which caused her to tense up even more than before. She sat in that position for what felt like an hour, feeling the gaze of the three men on her naked body. Weggfar pulled her even closer, his hard cock prodding into her rump, and began to thrust up and down against her body. He reached around and grabbed a tit in each of his hands.

“Gods! Your body is simply perfect!” She shuddered as Weggfar’s burly hands grabbed her wrists and guided them onto his thighs. He pulled her even closer and positioned the tip of his throbbing cock at her entrance. She tightened up as she felt a strange warmth in her stomach. _“What is this feeling?_ ”

Magu hovered over his lap at an angle, his massive cock rubbing against her most sensitive spots. She winced. She was terrified, frozen in fear as she heard his deep breaths against her neck.

Weggfar groaned at the thought of plunging his cock deep inside the petite miqo’te girl positioned above him. He couldn’t wait any longer.

_“Take deep breaths. Think. Figure something out.”_ Her thoughts were cut short when she felt the roe grab at her plump hips and pulled her down onto his cock. He was inside of her. Her eyes shot wide open and a loud gasp shot out of her mouth. _“It’s too big! It’s tearing me apart!”_ She panicked.

“Bwahahaha! How does it feel to be connected to me, girly?” Weggfar roared. He was having the time of his life. The affluent roe fighter had been inside many a miqo’te girl in his time, but none of them were near as stunning as the one on his cock right at this instance. He felt like he was in heaven. “Come on now, don’t be like that. You still haven’t taken even a third of the thing!”

The miqo’te girl whimpered as she was pulled further down his cock. This was far different than anything Magu had ever experienced in her life. Weggfar moved his hands underneath her thighs and began bouncing the tiny girl up and down on his cock, sliding slightly further down with each thrust. The two men were masturbating to the scene, listening to the miqo’te girl helplessly moan with every pump.

“Can’t you feel yourself? You’re wetter than a bitch in heat!” Weggfar roared.

“Sh-Shut… Mm, Mm…. Shut your-!” Magu tried to snap back, but Weggfar thrust his full length inside of her, causing his cock to disappear inside the miqo’te nearly entirely. She closed her eyes and winced; it hurt. She was now sitting on the roe’s lap, his entire length resting inside of her, while he leaned his head back and exhaled.

“You’ve got to be the tightest cunt I’ve ever been inside.” Weggfar said, breathlessly, “Gods. This might be the best damn day of my life!”

Magu sat completely still on the roegadyn’s cock for a few more seconds, feeling it pulse inside of her. Her entire lower body throbbed. _“This can’t be real. He’s too big, he can’t be inside of me.”_

Weggfar began to bounce the miqo’te up and down one his lap once again, letting her fall with a satisfying smack onto his thighs with each thrust. Sounds slipped out of Magu’s mouth like a flood, filling the room with the sounds of the slapping of skin and the moans of the miqo’te girl.

“Are ya enjoying this, you little slut?” the huge roegadyn asked. He had moved his hands to the girl’s slim waist, and the miqo’te continued to bounce on his cock without even realizing he wasn’t guiding her anymore.

“N-…. No!” she yelped out in between moans. Weggfar thought different. He watched as her perfect little ass bounced on his member, wondering to himself where that tough pugilist who so valiantly fought for her guild master not one night before had gone.

Magu felt a warmth inside of her grow with every single thrust. Soon there was no more pain, and the dread of this situation quickly began to be replaced by pleasure as she felt the roe’s thick cock reach deeper and deeper inside of her. She felt her muscles tense up, and her mouth fell open. She thought about how ridiculous she must look- the once proud pugilist now bouncing up and down on the cock of a mere bandit, tits moving wildly as she served as a mere plaything. The sound of skin slapping against skin and her ceaseless moans must have echoed through the entire guild.

The sensation was overwhelming. It was like she was going to overflow. She slammed her ass down to the base of the roegadyn’s cock as she felt her entire body tense up. She sat there, spasming in her legs, long tail sticking straight up. Her eyes shot wide open once more, and her ears perked up as far as they would go. Weggfar and the men began to guffaw loudly.

“Look at her! The little bitch came!” Weggfar let out with a laugh. Magu looked back at him horrified.

“N-No I... Nngh! I didn’t!” she managed to make out through staggered breaths. _“There’s no way…”_ she thought to herself, _“My body wouldn’t… Not in a situation like this!”_ She knew the truth; she was simply too ashamed to admit it. She was breathing heavily as Weggfar took his member out of her with a satisfying squelch.

He stood, towering above at nearly double the tiny miqo’te’s height. She could feel her cunt throb, a slick stream of her fluids dripping down her leg. She didn’t protest as the roegadyn stuck a hand on her ass and led her to the nearby bed, pushing her onto it in a kneeling position.

She sat there, on her knees, with her face forward and ass high up in the air. She wasn’t thinking about her comrades anymore, instead she thought simply of the void in the womb. Weggfar stood there for a minute, taking in the sight. He was amazed at how quickly she had submitted to him. His grin widened as she stuck her hips straight up into the air, revealing her still twitching pussy to him.

Weggfar positioned his manhood at Magu’s entrance, sitting there a minute before plunging himself deep inside of her pink pussy. She sharply inhaled inwards and let out a whimper, pushing her face into the soft bedding as the burly roegadyn pounded deep into her. Her tail began to sway back and forth, and in response Weggfar grabbed it and pulled hard. She let out another load moan as her body contracted. It was common knowledge that a miqo’te’s tail was incredibly sensitive, and this action sent a wave of shivers down Magu’s back.

“If this isn’t the tightest little cunt…. Hnng!” Weggfar managed to get out. The usually composed roegadyn let out a curt grunt with every single thrust. Truth be told, he had to keep himself from coming several times now, but he was nearly at his own limit. As they went on, the tiny miqo’te only got tighter and tighter. He continued to ram deep into the girl, watching as her plump ass bounced with each push.

_“The smell…. It’s too much…”_ The room stunk of sex, and it was driving Magu mad. She couldn’t handle it and shoved her nose deep into the bedding. The loud and rhythmic “uhn!” noise she was letting out became muffled. Weggfar sped up, the cacophonous sounds of the ordeal growing in intensity. Magu couldn’t think of anything besides the thick cock deep inside her, and she let her mind focus on the sensation of the man pound into her, feeling herself be pushed over the edge once again.

Her legs contracted, and her whole body spasmed, but Weggfar gave her no quarter. He continued to pound just as furiously as before, and Magu’s cries became louder and louder. She could feel her cunt contract around the man’s shaft. Weggfar’s grunts became more hurried—he was getting close. He grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back, causing her to inhale sharply as he leaned over her. She got up onto her elbows, her breasts bouncing wildly back and forth.

“Are you enjoying this, cat? Do you like your guild master’s cock deep inside of you?!” Weggfar roared.

“N-no! _uhn, uhn, uhn!_ Si… Silence…!” Magu let out. The miqo’te girl was lying. Weggfar put his hands around Magu’s waist and begun drilling harder than ever inside of her. His breaths were getting more strained, and soon he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I’m gonna blow my load, you little wench! _Hnng!_ ”

“No! Not… _ugh!_ Not inside!” Magu’s pleas fell on deaf ears, and giant roe roared as he plunged his entire length all the way to the girl’s womb. The two cried out in unison. She could feel him convulse as he emptied out his load deep inside of her body. Magu closed her eyes, crying out as she felt her womb fill with his hearty seed.

Weggfar stayed deep inside her, panting as he made sure to pump out every drop. He could feel the miqo’te’s tight pussy contract as she whimpered helplessly, squeezing his cock dry . Magu stayed still, her hips and legs sore from the rough fucking she had endured. Soon the Roe gave a satisfied sigh and slowly took his cock out of the girl with a squelch. A viscous stream of the warrior’s semen trickled out of Magu’s folds and down her leg as she sat on the bed, twitching.

“There’s a good little bitch. You’ll be my personal cumdump from here on out.” Magu barely heard Weggfar’s words.

_“Oh gods… What was that feeling…?”_ Much to her dismay, Magu found herself desperate for that sensation again. Her mind was racing at a thousand miles a second; feelings of rage and embarrassment mixed with lust and satisfaction. She shakily lowered herself and turned around to find herself face to face with the still erect cock of the Roegadyn man, now covered in his own cum and her juices.

“Clean me off, girlie.” Weggfar demanded with a grin. She stared at his manhood for a second, in newfound awe at the sheer size.

“Yes…. Guild master…” she said thoughtlessly before once again wrapping her lips around him.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this. **


End file.
